


Our love is God...(Say hi to God)

by Lord_Robo_Gecko



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Character Death, Goat Miraculous, Goat!Marc is named Stardust, M/M, Miraculous Holder Marc Anciel, Miraculous Holder Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Non-explicit description of injuries, Rooster Miraculous, Rooster!Nathaniel is named Phoenix, Serious Injuries, characters mentioned but not central aspects of the story, elements inspired by Heathers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28212183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Robo_Gecko/pseuds/Lord_Robo_Gecko
Summary: The final battle between Hawkmoth and Justice. A long treacherous battle, and Marc is almost certain he might not make it.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Secret Santa 2020





	Our love is God...(Say hi to God)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [valkyrieofvalhalla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyrieofvalhalla/gifts).



> A secret Santa gift I did for Lune_Star, my SS buddy. Hope you, both the reader and Star (if you’re reading this, hi Star :D) enjoy the fic.

The ground slammed against stardust’s back, the pain caused by impact coursing throughout his body. Pain from every cut and bruise he got doubled to where he could barely move. He didn’t even notice how he de-transformed, Ziggy floating beside his still and fragile body. He shifted his head to get a better look, seeing the worry in the goat kwami’s eyes even through droopy eyelids. Dread filled stardust- _Marc_ from within, it was undeniable. He wasn’t going to make it, even with the miraculous cure. There wasn’t any going back now. 

**_I am damaged, far too damaged._ **

“Stardust!” a cry came out. Marc shifted his head again, seeing phoenix sprinting towards him. The rooster hero knelt down next to his battered boyfriend, panic spread across cyan eyes as if it was paint on a canvas. “No no _nononono- Marc_ my love look at me.” Nathaniel desperately held Marc in his arms, only easing his grip when he noticed Marc groan and nearly shiver in pain. The bright emerald eyes of the fallen goat hero looked back into seas of cyan panic, and really couldn't help but _smile._ Even when he was injured beyond saving, Marc's attention was towards how Nathaniel cared, _how Nathaniel loved him._

**_But you’re not beyond repair._ **

Phoenix turned around to get a better look at the fight, the other heroes fighting countless akumas and sentimonsters. His mind spared the details, everything a blur out of the corner of his eyes compared to the issue at hand. 

“You’re gonna be okay.” Nathaniel stated, words of certainty coated in fear of losing his boyfriend. “You’re gonna be okay a-and we’ll beat Hawkmoth and everything will be fixed an-and..” he stopped, a soft hand reaching up to cup his cheek. So caught up trying to bring hope with is his words, Nathaniel barely noticed himself tearing up. 

**_Stick around here, make things_ ** **_better_ **

“Listen to me. You need to keep fighting.” Marc said, his hand holding onto Nathaniel’s cheek even while salty tears dripped onto it. “You _need to keep going. For paris, for everyone-_ ” 

“ ** _And for you._ ** ” The rooster hero interrupted, face now stained with tears and his voice straining. “ _We’ll beat Hawkmoth and save Paris_ **_together. You’re going to make it, alright?_ **” Nathaniel’s words struggling to break through his sobs. “Just... _please, you_ **_have_ ** _to make it. I can’t do this without you Marc.”_

**_‘Cause you beat me fair and square_ **

“I love you Nathaniel.” Marc said, four words he could say forever. Four words that ever so _painfully_ reminded him just how he’d never get to say them again, even more painful than every injury he received that led him to his deathbed. Four words and then everything went still, unmoving, _gone_. 

The story of Paris’ victory against Hawkmoth was a Cinderella story to frankly put it. As quickly as the famous city of romance was surrounded by chaos and fire did the city return to sunny skies and eternal peace. Joy and relief amongst the heroes was a given for what they went through, all but one. Nathaniel’s hand clutched the goat miraculous, feeling the edges of the hairpins dig into his skin. He opened his hand to look at it before closing it once again and bringing it up to his heart. Stardust’s death wouldn’t be for nothing. _Marc’s death_ wouldn’t be for nothing. Nathaniel would make sure of that. He had to.

**Author's Note:**

> At the timing of drafting this (the 20th I think), the Nathmarc I'm in that was hosting the Secret Santa event had a fanfic idea discussion of goat!marc's ability being called "scapegoat" where he would take the injuries from other heroes and leave them unaffected while I was in the process of writing this. talk about convenient timing am I right lol. I hope you enjoyed, kudos and comments are extremely appreciated (but not required of course)


End file.
